Hinata Hyuga
by OchibiMar
Summary: ¿Qué significa Hinata Hyuga para ti, Naruto?-Pregunto el Kyuubi curioso. Para muchas personas en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas Hinata Hyuga significaba muchas cosas… La chica heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga; ; la chica rara que se escondía en cada esquina cual acosadora... Pero para mi Hinata Hyuga significa...


****Naruto **y sus personajes pertenece a nuestro adorado **Kishimoto-sensei. Yo solo los tome prestados para realizar esta pequeña historia.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata Hyuga<strong>

Para muchas personas en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas Hinata Hyuga significaba muchas cosas… La chica heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga; la primogénita del Hiashi Hyuga; la chica rara que se escondía en cada esquina cual acosadora; la persona más cálida del clan Hyuga, la alumna de Kurenai-sensei, la única integrante femenina del equipo 8 etcétera, etcétera…

_¿Qué significa para ti Hinata Hyuga, Naruto? _

Aquella pregunta… fue hecha por el Kyuubi hace algunos ayeres mientras que él, desesperadamente comenzaba a romper cada uno de los capullos en los que se encontraban encerrados los miembros de la alianza shinobi, y en los cuales solo iba con el propósito de encontrarla a ella… a Hinata Hyuga.

_-Ella es… -comenzó dudoso, pensando en las palabras exactas que describieran la relación que tenía con Hinata - una compañera y amiga de Konoha, es la persona que me siempre está ahí para ayudarme y apoyarme…por eso, lo menos que puedo hacer es encontrarla y liberarla de estas horribles cosas- dijo al momento en que liberaba a otro shinobi de un capullo- por eso debemos encontrarla pronto…- una vez contestada la pregunta del Kyuubi, Naruto dudo de lo que había dicho ¿realmente solo eso significaba Hinata para él, solo una amiga? Por primera vez dudo de sus palabras._

No demoro mucho en encontrarla, se encontraba dormida y pálida, seguramente por la pérdida de chakra. Intento levantarla y sacarla por completo de esa prisión pero no pudo, le hacía falta su brazo derecho para poderla sacar de ahí sin tener que moverla mucho por lo que solo se le quedo viendo, observando cada una de sus facciones mientras dormía y agradeciendo al cielo no haber perdido a otra persona importante en su vida…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¿Qué significa para ti Hinata Hyuga, Naruto? _

Esa pregunta nuevamente salto a su mente mientras se encontraba en una misión importante como en la que actualmente estaba… su mirada estaba puesta sobre su compañera de equipo de la actual misión; Hinata Hyuga… la cual se movía con total gracia y fuerza sobre aquel campo de batalla derrotando uno a uno con cada maleante que se le acercara al cofre que debían entregar al Tsuchikage como una muestra de buena voluntad de Konoha hacia Iwagakure.

Si bien la guerra había llegado a su fin y la amistad entre las aldeas era buena aún quedaban aquellos ninjas que estaban en desacuerdo con la alianza shinobi pero afortunadamente eran la minoría. Y era ahora con esa minoría con la que se encontraban luchando.

Derribo a la mayoría de los ninjas que lo atacaban y volvió su vista nuevamente hacia donde se encontraba Hinata luchando, sonrió ella se encontraba bien, pero mientras veía a sus alrededores noto que uno de los enemigos planeaba atacar a su compañera por la espalda, aquella acción hizo que su cuerpo se lanzara de forma impulsiva hacia aquel que se encontraba esperando el momento justo para atacar aunque sabía de ante mano que Hinata podría acabar con ese tipo derribándolo de un solo golpe.

_-¿te encuentras bien Hinata?- pregunto de forma ansiosa. Sabía que su pregunta era estúpida ya que aquel sujeto no llego a tocarla ni siquiera se acercó pero sentía de necesidad que ella se lo comprobara con su propia voz._

_-si Naruto-kun, me encuentro bien. Muchas gracias- le agradeció con el típico sonrojo adornando sus mejillas y una linda sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

El corazón del rubio de un brinco en cuanto la vio sonreírle, supuso que ese brinco había sido por el susto que recibió al principio y ahora lo invadía la tranquilidad de verla sana y salva. ¿Por qué se trataba de eso, verdad?

_-¡Je! No fue nada, dattebayo!- sonrió contagiado de su alegría. En seguida volviendo a la batalla donde ya faltaban menos enemigos._

_Hinata, significaba para mí… una amiga muy valiosa. Se respondió mentalmente. En esta ocasión estaba conforme con su respuesta…_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Nuevamente una nueva amenaza se aproximaba para desestabilizar el mundo shinobi, pero sobre todo un nuevo enemigo planeaba acabar con lo que más quería en este mundo.

En un lapso de dos días había experimentado tantas emociones que ya para estos momentos no sabia exactamente cuál de todas prevalecía. Konoha había sido atacada por algunos ninjas de dudosa procedencia, estaba seguro que no se trataba de un ataque sorpresa por parte de alguna de las aldeas ya que la relación entre las aldeas había sido amistosa durante estos años, pero lo cierto era es que aquello que los atacaba tenía un propósito fijo… Raptar a Hinata Hyuga… Afortunadamente Hinata había logrado escapar, pero en su lugar la que había sido secuestrada era su pequeña hermana… y ahora esa era la misión: terminar con el nuevo enemigo y traer de vuelta a Hanabi Hyuga sana y salva a Konoha.

Su mirada se dirigió a su acompañante, como podía pensar solo en lo que sentía cuando su compañera seguramente estaría en peores condiciones que él, después de todo era su hermana la que se encontraba en peligro. Se encontraba con el rostro tranquilo, mirando al horizonte buscando quizás de esa forma controlar sus emociones y no colapsar; el viento soplaba con una brisa tranquila, Hinata se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, ya no había sonrojos dirigidos hacia su persona, las ojeras opacaban su mirada perlada sin mencionar que sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos; ella estaba intentando ser fuerte.

_-No te preocupes Hinata, veras que antes del amanecer traeremos a Hanabi-chan sana y salva a Konoha, ¡es una promesa dattebayo!- sonrió mostrando una enorme sonrisa tratando de infundirle seguridad._

_-Gracias Naruto-kun- sonrió levemente… y Naruto no pudo sentirse peor. _

_-Hinata… no necesitas ser fuerte siempre, si quieres llorar, ¡llora!, yo no me moveré de aquí, puedes contar conmigo.- ella solo asintió y escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo mientras sus hombros comenzaban a temblar levemente. Durante ese tiempo nunca se escuchó ningún sollozo de su parte._

Verla así de vulnerable había hecho que a la mente de Naruto volvieran los recuerdos de cuando Hinata enfrento a Pain para salvarlo de una muerte segura, su mirada decidida, sus pasos firmes pero sobre todo lo que inundo su memoria fue su declaración de amor, una declaración a la que nunca le dio una respuesta y ya era hora de que Hinata obtuviera una respuesta.

_-Hinata… yo Tengo algo que quiero decirte en cuanto regresemos a Konoha…-su voz se escuchó firme mientras su mirada seguía sobre la Hyuga. _

Ella por su parte ante las palabras del rubio giro su vista hacia donde él se encontraba. El atardecer de ese día hacia que su rubio cabello resaltara mucho más, y sus ojos que se encontraban fijos en ella lucían más atrayentes y azules que en otras ocasiones. Inundándole de seguridad.

_-si...- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, nuevamente un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y Naruto sonrió realmente contento._

_-Es una promesa…_

_-¿Oye mocoso, ahora si ya me contestar la pregunta que te hice antes…? – pregunto el Kyuubi desde su interior de forma curiosa._

_-No… - le respondió Naruto con una sonrisa similar a la de un niño que guarda un secreto muy valioso._

Lo cierto era que para muchos Hinata Hyuga significaba muchas cosas… La chica heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga; la primogénita del Hiashi Hyuga; la chica rara que se escondía en cada esquina cual acosadora, la persona más cálida del clan Hyuga, la alumna de Kurenai-sensei, la única integrante femenina del equipo 8, la chica Dueña del byakugan, una persona débil que nunca será una líder para su clan…

Hinata Hyuga podría significar muchas cosas, siempre resaltando sus distintos defectos pero para Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga solo era Hinata…

Hinata: la chica que siempre le mostraba una sonrisa sin importar que, la de los adorables sonrojos, la única persona que por muy Hiperactivo que fuera siempre lo escuchaba con atención, la compañera que siempre le tenía palabras de aliento, la amiga que estaba a su lado para servirle de soporte por si caía; pero sobre todas las cosas, Hinata era… La mujer que lo amaba más que a su propia vida y de la que él se había empezado a enamorar sin darse cuenta.

Hinata para los demás significaba muchas cosas pero para Naruto Uzumaki Hinata era…

_**La mujer más importante en el mundo, que si era necesario daría su propia vida para protegerla…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Bien pues aquí paso dejar mi pequeño granito de arena para los fans de esta hermosa pareja que para alegrarnos mas se ha vuelto CANNON ja! <strong>_

_**Es el primer fic naruhina que me animo a realizar, todo gracia a kishimoto- sensei y el tráiler de la ultima película de naruto que salio la inspiración para esta pequeña historia que espero sea de su agrado. Espero en verdad que llegue a ustedes los sentimientos que trate de plasmar esta fantasia mia...**_

_**Tengo en mente subir otro fic Naruhina solo que esta será un UA y será una historia larga... espero contar con su apoyo..**_

_**Me paso a despedir y espero este pequeño fic sea de su agrado, recibire con mucho gusto ctodos y cada uno de sus Reviews...**_

_**Unance al grupo de Facebook Mundo fanfiction NaruHina **_

_**Matta~nee Dattebayo!* ;3**_


End file.
